Fifteen (song)
| Misc = }} "Fifteen" is the title of a song written and recorded by American country artist Taylor Swift. The song was released on September 1, 2009,Single Releases: MusicRow as the fourth US single as well as the fourth UK single from her 2008 album Fearless. Swift performed this song with Miley Cyrus at the 51st Grammy Awards.Miley Cyrus and her new bff Taylor Swift Fifteen Live @ Grammy awards 2009 February 8, 2009 Music video The official music video premeired on CMT at CMT.com on October 9, 2009.http://perezhilton.com/2009-10-09-new-from-taylor-swift The music video (directed by Roman White) shows Taylor walking through flowers, walking through her school and singing about her freshman year. She sings about her best friend, "A redhead named Abigail,", and then the video goes to Abigail in a car with her boyfriend, and then Taylor sings about how Abigail got her heart broken by her boyfriend. "And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy, who changed his mind."At the end of the video, it shows Taylor at a high school telling a freshman girl to just take a deep breath and walk through the doors, and the girl nods in acknowledgement. The last scene shows the plot of the song on "going back and telling yourself what you know now". Content This song is all about being fifteen years old; having your first kiss, your first day of high school, and getting your heart broken and at the same time regretting and wishing you could 'tell yourself what you know now'. Swift told CMT "'Fifteen' talks about how my best friend, Abigail, got her heart broken when we were in ninth grade and singing about that absolutely gets me every time." Swift also said that the song went around the lyrics "Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind." Fifteen Songfacts Critical reception Matt Bjorke of Roughstock gave the song a mostly favorable review. He said that it will "ultimately hit home for kids who live of the moment, by the moment because it serves as a cautionary tale to remind kids that life does indeed go on, even when it seems like it possibly can't." While Leann Ward of Country Universe, gave it a B+ rating, and describes the song as "much more relevant than the parents' advice and other well meaning adults who are forced to speak from somewhat distant memories." Stephen M. Deusner of The 9513 gave it a thumbs-up, saying that its message would "resonate" with its target audience of teenagers, adding, "What makes 'Fifteen' such an effective single… is that it proves Swift is the primary agent in her music." The song ranked at #46 on Rolling Stone's annual year-ending 100 Best Singles list in 2008.The 100 Best Singles of 2008 : Rolling Stone Chart performance After reaching #65 and falling of the Hot 100, "Fifteen" re-entered the chart at #94 on the week ending October 3, 2009 and has since re-peaked at #62. References Category:2009 singles Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Music videos directed by Roman White Category:Country ballads pt:Fifteen uk:Fifteen